


Drunk On You

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Public Nudity, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: In which the Doctor can't think straight while Yaz is around.Pairing: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin KhanPrompt: Intoxication or Pirate AUBeta: imaginary_golux
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620205
Kudos: 30
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Drunk On You

**Author's Note:**

> For reference purposes, this is what Yaz has on: https://www.etsy.com/hk-en/listing/718107743/straight-cut-neckline-strapless-one

Yaz basked in the tropical heat as a gentle breeze sighed through the palm trees. This didn’t quite make up for the disaster that had befallen them on a future version of Earth, but she would take a week’s stint on an actual luxury resort as a down payment. This weather might be unseasonably cold for the natives (hence why they nearly had the place to themselves) but Yaz could take this all day. Maybe she would go for another swim. Or maybe she would just spend the rest of the day on this pool lounger, alone and undisturbed--Graham and Ryan had yet to get out of bed before ten in the morning.

Crash!

Yaz rolled her eyes beneath her straw hat. Or maybe she would see what that sound was. 

“Doctor?” The Time Lady looked up at Yaz from where she was trying to gather up the shattered remains of a glass. “Are you alright?” 

“Mm fine,” the Doctor replied a little too quickly. Her eyes flitted over to Yaz, then away again, then back to Yaz, then back to the shards of glass.

“Uh huh.” Yaz side-eyed her girlfriend, then the little paper umbrella lying torn on the deck. “Doctor, are you drunk?”

“Honestly, alcohol doesn’t affect me. Mostly juice and a little seltzer, this.” She blushed up at Yaz; blushed harder as the policewoman knelt to help. Which was strange, but at least she wasn’t lying about the booze; Yaz can’t smell a drop. What she did sense was the Doctor’s breathing, running a little faster than usual. Which means a lot, given how well Yaz knows her lover can hold her breath. 

“You sure about that?” Yaz pushed her once the mess was cleaned up, copper’s instincts taking over. “Because clumsiness, rapid eye movement, reddening of the face...classic symptoms.”

“Ah, ah, if you want to talk symptoms, best talk to a Doctor.” She seemed oddly pleased by her terrible pun and proceeded, low and sultry. “Cause the only thing that I’m drunk on is you.”

“You know we’re dating, right?” Yaz whispered back. “You don’t actually have to use these terrible pickup lines.”

The Doctor continued plugging away, apparently dead serious and unperturbed by Yaz’s assessment of her game. “The sight of you in that suit. That little dip of cleavage that I just want to run my tongue down, drink up every bead of sweat. The smell of you...I can pick up your hormones, your pheromones in agonizing detail. Can smell exactly how wet you are for me, how wet you always are for me.” Yaz gurgled a moan--not just because of the accuracy of the statement, but because one of the Doctor’s skilled hands had circled around to trace up and down her exposed spine. “The feel of you, Yaz, god, that perfect combination of lean muscle and squeezable--” she punctuated the sentence with a hand cupping Yaz’s rump through the thin fabric “curves, fuck, is it any wonder you’ve gone right to my head?”

“Fuck me,” was all the response Yaz gave, guiding the Doctor’s hand to the lone fastener on her suit. 

The older woman was happy to oblige, popping the clasp open with ease, immediately freeing Yaz’s breasts. Yaz guided the suit the rest of the way off, stepping back and sitting back on another lounger. “Can’t wait to taste you,” the Doctor murmured, kneeling on a folded towel and tracing a fingernail along the curve of where Yaz’s thigh met her hip. “Can’t wait to make you come.”

Yaz leaned back and stretched, the cool breeze feeling marvelous on her bare skin. She smirked, suddenly feeling hedonistically giddy in her own right. “Doctor? Why don’t you make it a double?” Her partner only grinned back as she bent her head eagerly to the challenge.


End file.
